I love you to distraction
by dobbymcl
Summary: Pas de drame et de tragédie dans cette série de drabbles, juste Arthur et Molly, qui s'aiment un peu, beaucoup, passionnément... jusqu'à la distraction.
1. Chapter 1

**Voici une nouvelle série de drabble, avec pour personnages principaus Arthur et Molly. Une fois, de plus c'est très guimauve, mais j'espère que vous aimerez.**

**Pour le disclaimer, vous le savez je crois, que les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Madame JK Rowling.**

**Oubli**

Arthur Weasley se retourna pour voir qui l'avait interpellé et sourit en voyant Molly Prewett venir vers lui. Elle avait l'air fâchée, et aussi un peu amusée, parce qu'il avait oubliée son sac de cours dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Et de sa démarche énergique la jolie préfète le lui apportait. Elle le lui tendit, tout en déclarant d'une voix faussement en colère, : « Tu comptais faire comment pour suivre tes cours, Arthur Weasley ?"

**J'espère que ça vous a plu.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici une nouvelle série de drabble, avec pour personnages principaus Arthur et Molly. Une fois, de plus c'est très guimauve, mais j'espère que vous aimerez.**

**Pour le disclaimer, vous le savez je crois, que les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Madame JK Rowling.**

**Distraction**

Molly était Préfète, sérieuse, parfois farceuse, mais ces temps-ci, elle était surtout distraite. En sortant du cours de potion, elle remontait vers le septième étage, vers la tour de Gryffondor, en écoutant rêveusement ce que disait Alice.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle pensait un peu trop à Arthur Weasley, qui était son binôme en potion. Elle revoyait les yeux bleus du jeune homme en pensée. Elle avait failli rater sa potion à cause de ce regard trop bleu.

Et pendant ce temps, son amie parlait et la rouquine n'écoutait pas, ne regardait pas où elle allait. Soudain, plus d'Alice mais Molly seule, devant la tour des Serdaigle : « Par la barbe de Merlin ! Arthur Weasley tu me fais perdre la tête… et mon chemin aussi. »

**Comme c'est très court, je vous ai mis le deuxième de suite.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici une nouvelle série de drabble, avec pour personnages principaus Arthur et Molly. Une fois, de plus c'est très guimauve, mais j'espère que vous aimerez.**

**Pour le disclaimer, vous le savez je crois, que les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Madame JK Rowling.**

**Quidditch**

Arthur rougit en sentant la main de Molly se poser sur la sienne. Habituellement, quand l'équipe de Gyffondor jouait, la rouquine suivait d'un air concentré et un peu inquiet, les prouesses de Fabian et Gidéon, qui étaient batteurs. Aujourd'hui, c'était différent parce qu'elle avait attrapé sa main et quand il la regarda, il vit que ses joues avaient rosies.

**Voici le troisième**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voici une nouvelle série de drabble, avec pour personnages principaus Arthur et Molly. Une fois, de plus c'est très guimauve, mais j'espère que vous aimerez.**

**Pour le disclaimer, vous le savez je crois, que les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Madame JK Rowling.**

**Echecs**

Molly jouait aux échecs contre Gidéon quand la porte de leur salle commune s'ouvrit. La jeune fille détourna les yeux pour sourire à Arthur Weasley. Profitant de l'inattention de sa sœur, Gidéon déplaça sa reine et dit d'un air espiègle, « échec et mat ».

**Voici le quatrième**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voici une nouvelle série de drabble, avec pour personnages principaus Arthur et Molly. Une fois, de plus c'est très guimauve, mais j'espère que vous aimerez.**

**Pour le disclaimer, vous le savez je crois, que les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Madame JK Rowling.**

**Les amoureuses**

Alors que Arthur révisait tranquillement son cours de Métamorphose à la bibliothèque, Frank assis en face de lui, murmura : « Arthur y a ton amoureuse qui vient d'entrer. » Le rouquin, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, se retourna pour voir effectivement que Molly Prewett était là. En plus, elle se dirigea droit vers eux et demanda : « Frank et Arthur, ça ne vous dérange pas si avec Alice on s'installe ici ? » Après cette question, les oreilles de Frank Londubat devinrent rouges aussi.

****

C'était le cinquième drabble.


	6. Chapter 6

**Voici une nouvelle série de drabble, avec pour personnages principaus Arthur et Molly. Une fois, de plus c'est très guimauve, mais j'espère que vous aimerez.**

**Pour le disclaimer, vous le savez je crois, que les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Madame JK Rowling.**

Devoir

« Molly si tu rougis quand Arthur entrera dans la Grande Salle, tu devras faire mon devoir de Sortilèges »lui dit Fabian.  
MP : Ne rêve pas ! Je ne ferais pas ton devoir, je ne rougirai pas. Arthur n'est qu'una mi pour moi.  
FP : Hum… Si tu le dis.

Molly ne répondit rien mais ses joues prirent une jolie teinte vermeille quand Arthur entra dans la Grande Salle.  
FP : J'avais raison, t'as rougi, t'es amoureuse. Et tu dois faire mon devoir de Sortilèges.

**C'était le sixième drabble.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Voici une nouvelle série de drabble, avec pour personnages principaus Arthur et Molly. Une fois, de plus c'est très guimauve, mais j'espère que vous aimerez.**

**Pour le disclaimer, vous le savez je crois, que les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Madame JK Rowling.**

**Si un jour**

Arthur rit en voyant Molly crier après ses frères parce qu'ils n'avaient pas fait leurs devoirs. Même en colère, avec ses joues rouges, ses mains sur les hanches, il la trouvait jolie. Il songea aussi, que si un jour elle avait des enfants, elle saurait parfaitement faire avec eux.

**C'est pas mon préféré, mais j'espère que vous l'aimez.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Voici une nouvelle série de drabble, avec pour personnages principaus Arthur et Molly. Une fois, de plus c'est très guimauve, mais j'espère que vous aimerez.**

**Pour le disclaimer, vous le savez je crois, que les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Madame JK Rowling.**

**Les moldus sont fascinants**

Il faisait beau, et Molly, assise près d'Arthur, au bord du lac noir l'écoutait parler des moldus. Ils étaient fascinants, ils avaient inventés beaucoup d'objets extraordianires. Comme ces grands oiseaux blanc, en photo dans son livre : _Histoire de l'aviation. _En cours d'Etude des moldus, le professeur leur avait parlé aussi du félétone et de la vélétision. Molly écoutait distraitement Arthur, et soudain, n'y tenant plu, la rouquine posa ses lèvres sur celles de sosn voisin. Arthur était gentil avec ses anecdotes sur les moldus, mais elle tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'est qu'il l'embrasse.

**Voici le dernier drabble qui est mon préféré.**


End file.
